Souvenirs
by Adelie-71
Summary: Alors que Remus doit aller chercher Sirius pour l'amener voir Harry après son retour avec le cadavre de Cedric, il se souvient de certains moments passés au coté de son ami. Léger Sirius/Remus très léger Lily/James.


**Voici un petit OS écrit aujourd'hui par moi-même (je voulais écrire une histoire en moins d'une heure pour me remettre en jambe je n'avais pas écrit depuis 2014 en espérant que ce que j'écris plaira.**

 **L'histoire se passe juste avant le tome 5 si il y a des incohérences n'hésitez pas à me le dire ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas relu un Harry Potter.**

 **Disclaimers : bien évidemment j'ai pas écrit Harry Potter ni fait les films d'ailleurs et je ne reçois pas d'argent en écrivant mes histoires.**

/

Enroulé dans sa cape rapiécée Remus Lupin observait la grotte qui se trouvait loin devant lui. Il ne savait comment se rapprocher de l'endroit ou plutôt comment se rapprocher de l'homme se trouvant dans cet endroit : malgré leurs récentes retrouvailles il ne savait pas comment aborder son ancien meilleur ami. _Ancien_ ce mot sonnait faux dans sa bouche, il avait été son meilleur ami et même plus mais il essayait de ne pas songer à cela. C'était trop tard, il soupira en voyant apparaître les cheveux ébouriffés de James, la chevelure rousse de Lily, la tête ronde de Peter et les yeux gris de Sirius. Ses anciens meilleurs amis, ses seuls amis, ceux qui s'était battu avec lui. Comment approcher un homme qu'il avait appris à haïr durant douze ans ? Comment ce dernier pouvait lui pardonner de l'avoir pris pour un traître ? Les souvenirs l'assaillirent malgré lui.

/

 _Assis à côté de Lily à la bibliothèque il essayait tant bien que mal de comprendre ce que cette dernière tentait vainement de lui expliquer. Il avait énormément de mal av_ _ec les potions et dans sa grande gentillesse, la jeune rousse s'était proposé pour l'aider, bien que la tâche semblait vaine. Tout d'un coup un grand bruit se répandit dans le lieu silencieux jusqu'à présent et les deux jeunes levèrent en même temps la tête. Sirius Black et James Potter arrivèrent vêtus de leurs tenues de quidditch, ce dernier en voyant la charmante compagnie de Remus fit un grand sourire conquérant quant au premier il s'assit lourdement sur une chaise à leur table :_

 _«_ _-Moony ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, le match commence dans cinq minutes !_

 _On fait une partie d'échec ça se voit non ? » S'exclama Lily en lançant un regard noir à James qui s'était assis sur un coin de table le plus près possible d'elle._

 _Sirius résistant à l'envie d'étrangler la rousse –ce que James ne lui aurait jamais pardonné- leva simplement les yeux au ciel avant de les baisser sur son ami._

 _« -Mais enfin Remus tu ne peux pas travailler un samedi matin ! Surtout pas un jour de de match ! Et pas avec une compagnie pareil !_

 _Retire tout de suite ce que tu as dit !_

 _Désolé Lily mais c'est mon ami pas le tien !_

 _Je suis votre ami a tous les deux donc Sirius tu t'excuses tout de suite on ne dit pas des trucs comme ça, ça va pas ! »_

 _Sirius soupira puis grommela des excuses sous les regards noirs des trois autres, la jeune fille se leva de sa chaise en récupérant ses affaires et s'éloigna en disant au revoir à Remus, James ne la lâcha pas du regard tous le long du chemin de la sortie de la bibliothèque. Il lança un regard exaspéré à son meilleur ami en lui lançant un « bien joué » sec._

 _« -Désolé Prongs, vraiment ! Mais je t'assure qu'un jour elle se rendra compte qu'elle est faite pour toi ! Regarde elle n'a rien dit de mal sur toi la théorie de Remus marche !_

 _-Evidemment qu'elle marche, Lily n'est pas stupide, elle ne veut pas d'un prétentieux._

 _-Tu dis que je suis prétentieux là Moony ?_

 _\- Si peu ! »_

 _Remus et Sirius explosèrent de rire devant la tête déterrée de leur ami qui ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais fut interrompu pas un une exclamation sonore de la bibliothécaire qui n'appréciait évidemment pas le bruit que faisait les trois compères. Sirius se tourna à nouveau vers Remus et lui fit ses plus beaux yeux de chien battu et murmura d'une voix suppliante :_

 _« -S'il te plaît Moony, c'est le premier match de James en tant que capitaine ça lui ferait tellement plaisir que tu viennes, hein Prongs ?_

 _Tellement ! En plus_ _Wortmail_ _est allé nous récupérer un festin dans les cuisine pour après le match !_

 _De toute façon sans Lily je n'arriverai jamais à finir mon devoir de potion… Je te hais Padfoot !_

 _T'inquiète, je t'aiderai il n'y a pas qu'elle qui est douée en potion !_

 _Remus soupira à ce constat, le pire c'est que c'était vrai, ses deux amis était vraiment doué dans toutes les matières sans rien faire alors que lui devait mettre les bouchés doubles afin de parvenir à un niveau légèrement inférieur à eux. Il ria doucement en voyant que James était déjà en train de rassembler ses affaires, et il se mit debout prêt à aller soutenir les Gryffondors._

/

Ce souvenir lui fit le plus grand bien, après tout il existait à l'époque une grande amitié entre lui et Sirius, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter même si ils ne retrouvaient pas _l'ampleur_ de leur relation passée, il pouvait au moins espérer retrouver une partie de leur amitié ! Il commença à avancer vers la grotte quand un autre souvenir surgit de nulle part.

/

 _La salle commune de Gryffondor était en pleine effervescence, et pour cause, la victoire de leur équipe de quidditch en ce dernier match de l'année avec tellement de points d'avance sur Serdaigle que c'était presque la victoire assuré pour la coupe des quatre maisons ! Enfin si les maraudeurs ne faisaient pas une blague d'ici là… Mais c'était un de ses fondateurs était également le capitaine de l'équipe victorieuse ce qui ferait surement oublier ce léger détail de points manquants dans le grand sablier. L'attrapeur rentrait dans la salle les deux poings en l'air toute son équipe derrière lui, le bruit qui était présent jusque-là quadrupla et Remus adossé à un mur à coté de Peter souriait largement, il était si heureux pour son ami ! James avait fait remporté tous les matchs de leurs septièmes années, après un changement radical de leur équipe suite à l'année précédente -où il n'avait pas fait une sélection suffisamment précise trop heureux après sa nomination en tant que capitaine._

 _Après leurs arrivées triomphantes, les Gryffondors furent félicités chaudement et une musique surgit de nulle part dans la pièce, tous commencèrent à danser et à boire de la bièraubeurre. La fête se poursuivait tranquillement et Remus était en train de parler avec Alice une jeune fille de son année quand un bras fut jeté autour de ses épaules il se retourna pour regarder d'où provenait ce bras, Sirius lui fit un grand sourire puis pointa du doigt un James en train d'embrasser une Lily ravie. Remus fit un large sourire content pour ses deux amis._

 _/_

Lorsqu'il émergea Remus se demanda ce qu'il se serait passé si ce match n'avait pas été gagné, James aurait-il finalement séduit la jolie rousse ? Leur histoire bien que courte avait été passionnée et intense alors il se dit que oui ses amis se serait trouvé malgré tout. Arrivé à quelques mètres de la grotte ce fut à une autre idylle à laquelle il pensa.

/

 _C'était un soir d'été, une pluie diluvienne s'était abattue sur le village où vivait Remus, ce dernier était en train de lire bien au chaud sous une couverture quand il entendit le craquement caractéristique d'un transplanage. L'ouïe fine qu'il tenait de sa lycanthropie n'avait pas que des inconvénients. Il se leva du canapé et sa baguette d'une main il alla ouvrir doucement la porte d'entrée. Un homme trempé lui tomba dessus et instinctivement il ouvrit les bras pour l'accueillir. Il reconnut l'odeur de Sirius, rassuré il fit quelques pas en arrière en fermant la porte d'une main puis tenta de d'appeler son ami qui pour seul réponse le serra plus fort dans ses bras. Après de longues minutes dans cette position pour le moins inconfortable, Sirius releva enfin sa tête vers celle de Remus et ce dernier vit des pupilles pleines de détermination le fixer. Le regard l'hypnotisa, il vit la tête brune se rapprocher jusqu'à ce que des lèvres touchent les siennes. Il répondit timidement au baiser, finalement il y mit fin et plongea à nouveau son regard dans les prunelles de son vis-à-vis en le questionnant du regard. L'homme en face de lui expliqua tout. Comment le matin même ils avaient procédé à une arrestation avec son mentor Maugrey –il était en formation chez les aurors depuis dix mois maintenant – comment ils s'étaient rendus compte que l'homme arrêté était un loup garou non déclaré, comment leur chef avait décidé d'avertir le ministère et la sentence qui avait été appliqué Azkaban. Pour un simple vol de pain. L'injustice avait rendu Sirius malade et il avait marché de longues heures sous la pluie pensant à Remus. Celui-ci bien que très affecté par l'histoire de son confère décida de ne pas le montrer, il embrassa Sirius à nouveau délicatement comme si il avait une poupée en face de lui puis il l'installa sur le canapé en le berçant doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Ca alors, pensa-t-il s'était inattendu._

 _/_

Remus se mordit les lèvres et s'arrêta net. Il ferma les yeux devant la force de ses souvenirs, _comment_ avait-il pu croire Sirius responsable de la mort de tant de personnes ? Il le connaissait bien pourtant il avait vécus ensemble pendant un peu plus de deux ans et _bon sang_ il aurait vu la marque des ténèbres. Il en était là dans ses réflexions quand un bruit devant lui le fit sursauter : Il était devant lui, plus mince et pâle que jamais mais toujours avec ce port aristocrate, ses mêmes yeux gris aujourd'hui insondables, ses chevaux noirs de jais plus long et sale que jamais :

 _«_ \- Moony...

\- Padfoot ... _»_

Les souvenirs surgissaient de la mémoire de Remus et il observait son ancien meilleur ami, son ancien amant, son ancienne vie, là devant lui à portée de main…

 _«_ -Harry a un problème ?

\- Je… Non ce n'est pas Harry ! Enfin si ! Enfin il n'est pas blessé ! Ecoute, il s'est passé quelque chose de grave à Poudlard il faut que tu viennes avec moi. »

Sirius le regarda un peu effrayé mais il s'avança jusqu'à lui, il avait toujours eu tellement confiance en lui malgré son statut… Comme si le mal qu'il pouvait faire n'avait aucune _espèce_ d'importance, il lui tendit la main. Lorsque leurs mains se rencontrent il eut un frisson et il ferma les yeux essayant de se concentrer afin de réussir au mieux son transplanage d'escorte.

 **Voilà c'est finit j'espère que ça vous a plu malgré le fait que ce soit assez court et surtout que la relation Sirius/Remus ne soit pas lus développer… J'ai bien envie de faire une histoire plus en détails sur leurs histoires à Poudlard avec leurs sentiments naissant puis leurs relations au commencement et pourquoi pas une après cet OS, si vous êtes intéressé, dite le mois je le ferais avec plaisir !**


End file.
